Purpose
by Skyward Princess of Time
Summary: After endless searching, Link returns to Hyrule. Will he ever find what he's looking for? Post MM, Zelink.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. If I did… xD**

* * *

_Purpose_

_A Legend of Zelda Fanfiction_

All journeys have a starting point, but not all of them have an ending.

For the past nine years, he spent his life traveling from place to place, searching for a beloved and valuable friend. Amongst his journey, he encountered new people and new friends. Oftentimes trouble would befall these lands, and he would be quick to save the day. It was his specialty.

After all, he was the Hero.

Since the tender age of nine, he used his special talents in order to help people all around the world. Many enemies now fell quickly to his sharp blade. His natural talent had been honed by experience, and at only eighteen, there was no better swordsman in the entire world. Along with his sword, he trained in a variety of other weapons, such as bombs, hookshots, and bows. His current archery skills could put any professional archer to shame. There was no enemy he was unprepared for.

His greatest skill was not his physical aspects. His true strength lay in his courageous and pure heart. There was a time when his skills were not the greatest to say the least. Earlier in his travels his little sword was so short it could only hope in scratching the heavy Iron Knuckle's armor. The stupid Bombchus never went where he wanted them to go. During that time, when everything seemed to be against him, he took up the challenge and succeeded. It was never easy, but he always persevered in the end.

There was nothing he wouldn't do to protect the ones he loved.

It was a decision he made not too long ago. After getting royally lost in a forest maze, he found himself stumbling upon the glorious kingdom of Hyrule.

Link never thought he'd return to Hyrule, especially not this quickly.

He chuckled lightly at his definition of "quickly," since Link hadn't been home in nine years. He'd spent half his lifetime away from the land that made him a legend.

Despite knowing for a fact he was far away from Hyrule when he entered that annoying maze, here he was on Hyrule's doorstep. Maybe fate was trying to tell him something. Link subconsciously looked at his left hand, although it was covered by his gauntlet. The Triforce was safely sealed in the Sacred Realm, yet he couldn't help but feel this was a sign of some sorts.

"Okay," he said, staring up at the clouds. "Who do you want me to save now?"

There was no response, of course, at least not from the goddesses. Link began pacing back and forth, considering all options. He frantically glanced at the opening from time to time, fearing that someone would pop out and drag him in.

No one was there to drag him in, but he did have a rather hungry and impatient horse who wanted her master to make up his mind.

Link almost jumped in surprise as Epona, his beloved mare, nudged him in the back and used her weight to push him towards Hyrule.

"Hey, Epona! I haven't made up my mind yet!"

The majestic chestnut mare stared at him quizzically with her dark blue eyes. She flicked her silvery tail, as if to say '_well, make it up already. Why are you hesitating? Isn't this your home?'_

Although she couldn't speak and Link was no horse whisperer, he always knew what his trusted partner was thinking. Epona was quite the expressive horse and was very quick to let Link know how she felt about a situation. There was a special bond between them that time and trust had formed. In these past years, Link moved from place to place and left friends behind all the time. She was the only one that stayed with him the entire time. For that reason, Link considered her to be not only his horse, but his best friend. As such, like any good friend, he always took into account what the horse desired.

He didn't have an answer to the question she posed. Yes, Hyrule was his home and he'd love to see everyone again, but something was keeping him from entering. Ah, yes, _that_.

_That_ aspect of the hero business was something Link did not care for at all. He'd rather face ten angry Lizalfos than deal with _that_.

Epona playfully stomped the ground. _Oh, right. The brave Hero of Time, the savior of all Hyrule, can't return to his hometown because of his anti-social tendencies._

"I resent that," Link pouted. "Anti-social tendencies," he grumbled under his breath. "I'm not anti-social."

He could hear Epona horse-laughing at him. He whirled around at the mare and indignantly waved carrots in front of her. "No treats for you!"

Epona continued to neigh gleefully. If only those who revered him could see him now, childishly yelling at his horse because he didn't want to deal with the diplomatic aspect of returning to Hyrule.

Although Epona was a bit harsh in her term "anti-social," Link was definitely not the social butterfly. Sure, he could hold a conversation when he needed to and his manners were top-notch, but he preferred to be alone or in the company of one or two close friends. However, it wasn't conversation that Link despised, it was the constant praising. People showered him with love and affection, practically worshipping the ground he walked on. "Hero of Time! You're so amazing! Thank you so much!"

It was nauseating, to say the least. He was just a regular guy. He just had an affinity for kicking some serious baddie butt.

The young Hero pinched the bridge of his nose. He could see it now: a banquet would be held to honor his return. There would be a lavish dinner, dancing of course, and worst of all, nobles speaking in that aristocratic language that Link could never understand. "Dearest Hero of Time, the lands of such and such are so pleased with your significant and beneficial accomplishment at such and such date…" couldn't they just say a simple 'thank you?'

Of course, not all nobles were bad. There was one in particular…

_I pray that we will meet again._

Zelda.

The Princess of Hyrule was unlike any noble he'd ever known. No, it wasn't just the fact she was blessed by the Goddesses and possessed an incredible amount of wisdom for a girl her age. It was Zelda who foresaw the downfall of Hyrule. She even disguised herself as Sheik in order to actively aid Link during his quest. There was nothing she couldn't do.

Link opened his space-defying adventure pouch and delicately took out the periwinkle blue Ocarina. The porcelain surface shone radiantly in the sun. He put the instrument to his lips and quietly played the lullaby that brought them together almost ten years ago.

He wondered how she was doing. Nothing horrible happened, he knew that, for he definitely would have sensed something if it did. Surely she was preparing for the day she would rule Hyrule as Queen. Maybe she was even engaged to a Prince of a foreign land…

No. Absolutely not. Link shook his head. What were these emotions?

Epona nuzzled him fondly, sensing that he was worried about something. Link stroked the side of her muzzle and gave her a carrot, which she happily munched on.

Zelda made that entrance in front of him a little too tempting for his liking. It would all be worth it—the endless praising, the stuffy arrogant nobles…everything seemed so trivial all of a sudden.

He was the Hero of Time, and a little diplomacy wouldn't stop him from reaching his goal.

Was it only civil pleasantries that caused his hesitation? No, that wasn't it. Sure, it was a contributing factor, but there was something else, something larger, that fueled his initial faltering. Link shook his head, clearing it.

Nothing ever stopped him.

There was Epona to consider as well. Hyrule wasn't just his home, it was hers too. Malon, the ranch girl who raised Epona, gave her to Link as a token of Hyrule's thanks. That was the official reason. In reality, Malon entrusted Epona to Link as a sign of their friendship.

"I'm sorry girl," he whispered softly to her. "You want to see Malon, don't you? You're probably tired of putting up with my sorry self."

The horse nudged him fondly again. _I'd love to see Malon again. However, your sorry self will always be my master. I will follow you to the ends of the earth._

At the very least, he owed his loyal friend the opportunity to see the girl who raised her. If he saw Zelda during that time, well, that would be a nice little bonus.

"So girl, are you ready to head home?"

She neighed, rearing proudly.

They were ready.

* * *

Castle Town was busier than he remembered, which was surprising considering the last time he walked down the gravel streets he was only four feet tall and constantly in danger of being trampled on. It was a positive sign, of course, because it meant peace flourished in Hyrule and many tourists flocked to the nation.

Link had tried to drop off Epona at Lon Lon Ranch, but the stubborn mare insisted on traveling with him. Castle Town was not an easy place for her as she took up half the path and the uneven stones must be hard on her hooves, but she came anyways. Link knew better than to convince the horse. She won every single time. Link blamed that on the size disadvantage.

Yes, there was the familiar Bazaar that sold his overpriced Hylian shield (and that was with the discount!) and the potion shop that certainly came in handy on his adventure. He was pretty certain he was the place's best customer. Although Link was fortunate and rarely suffered major injuries, he did have endless minor scars all over his battle-hardened body. He could recall a nasty set of broken ribs an overgrown dinosaur gave him by flinging him halfway across the room. Thank goodness for that shop indeed.

Link shuddered at the memory. He wasn't very large in stature, which certainly put him at a disadvantage. Then of course one has to take into account the fact most of his major battles were fought when he was a child. Let's see, who has the advantage, a massive tarantula or a little boy? Link rubbed his shoulder. It still hurt there too. _But who won those battles? Size isn't everything._

The Temple of Time rose proudly over the town in the northeast corner. Link made a special note to visit the Temple for nostalgia purposes. Then there was the mask shop owner who looked eerily like the salesman he encountered in Termina. While there were subtle differences, Castle Town was exactly how Link pictured it. Familiarity was a breath of fresh air after all of his travels recently. This was home.

Epona nudged him out of his musings. She seemed to be anxious about something. Link studied his partner's expression. The mare wasn't sensing anything evil, but she was concentrating on something. _Link, listen. Do you hear that? _Link relaxed and focused on his hearing, tuning out the frantic noises of the busy marketplace and searching for an unusual sound. A faint song could be heard, one he recognized. Link chuckled. He certainly hoped he recognized that song, he'd played it often enough. _Some things really never change._

Link led Epona through the crowd towards the song, which was sung by a gentle Soprano voice. The horse swayed happily to the rhythm of the song. It was her favorite song, after all.

Malon, now fully grown, was sitting in the middle of Castle Town in front of a milk cart singing Epona's Song. Talon must have fallen asleep on the job again. Link put a finger to his lips, winked at Epona, and pulled out his Ocarina. Letting himself become immersed in the song, he began playing along to Malon's melody. Malon sang with him, until she realized something was off. Frantically she searched high and low for the source of the song. Link laughed lightly, leading Epona from behind the building and holding his Ocarina out so Malon could see. "Sorry if I startled you, but I couldn't resist. Epona loved it, too."

Malon's facial expressions changed rapidly. First she looked slightly peeved that someone knew her song, then confused when she saw Epona, the elated when she realized just exactly happened.

"Fairy Boy! Epona! Is that really you?" She raced over to Link, practically tackling him to the ground in a hug.

"It's Link, Malon," Link tenderly rubbed the back of his head. The gravel was a bit harder than he'd remembered. Malon called him "Fair Boy" ever since he showed up at the ranch that one day with Navi. Navi was Link's fairy partner from his first journey, and his trusted partner. After he defeated Gannondorf, Link never saw Navi again. _Where did you go?_

"It's so great to see you! I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" Malon completely ignored Link's statement, continuing to bear-hug the Hero.

"It's great to see you too, Malon. Epona missed you too."

Malon pulled herself off Link and stroked Epona's mane. The horse whinnied happily, nuzzling Malon with her muzzle. Malon pulled out a sugar cube and fed it to the horse, singing Epona's Song again.

Link smiled. Epona looked happier than he'd seen her in a long time. Maybe he would stay in Hyrule for a little while, even if it was only to give Epona a much needed vacation. She could stay with Malon at the ranch for a little while. They'd both like that.

"So, Fairy Boy, Epona looks happy. It seems like you've been taking real good care of her." Malon had pulled out a brush-where she got that from, Link would never know-and was currently brushing the tangles out of Epona's mane.

"She's been taking great care of me too," Link fondly patted Epona's side. He'd given up on the whole "Fairy Boy" thing. After all, apparently ranch girls loved to give him cute names. First Fair Boy with Malon, then Romani from Romani Ranch named him "Grasshopper," since apparently he "pattered" when he walked. Tatl never let him live that one down…

Tatl. Another friend that came and went. Link shook his head.

"What are you in town for?" Malon leaned over and grinned mischievously. "The princess' banquet?"

"What?" Link asked, a natural tinge of pink coming to his cheeks. What was she implying with that tone? Epona gave another one of her shrill neighs to join Malon in laughing. Link frowned. Great, now they were both teaming up against him.

"I assumed that's why you're in town," Malon replied. "Princess Zelda is turning eighteen, which you know is kind of a big deal. There's a huge festival in her name. She'll officially be named heir to the throne."

"Zelda's birthday is coming up soon?"

"You don't even know her birthday?" Malon asked exasperatedly. Link heard her mumble some off-hand comment about boys and their stupidity, but chose to ignore it.

"I never really asked," Link responded sheepishly. He hadn't known her age, let alone her birthday. He just always assumed that she was around his age. Well, that's what he gets for assuming…he just never really had a proper time to ask. When was he supposed to ask the Princess when her birthday was? 'Scuse me, Princess, but let me hold off fighting Gannondorf for a quick sec so I can ask you when your birthday is.' That never seemed right.

Malon muttered another comment about oblivious males before continuing. "Yeah, her birthday's this Saturday. Like I said, it's a big deal. The Sages will be there. Apparently lots of royal families from neighboring countries are coming to visit. Heard a lot of hot princes will be there."

Link really didn't want to know about the 'hot princes,' but he was glad to hear that the Sages would be there. Among the Sages would certainly be Saria, his childhood best friend. They certainly had a lot to catch up on. Everyone else would be there too, although he made a mental note to avoid Ruto. She might get him about the delusionary "engagement" again…

He didn't notice that Malon had asked him a question.

"Hmm?"

Malon put her hands on her hips. "Seriously, Fairy Boy, your head is always in the clouds, isn't it? I asked if you were going."

Was he going? Well, sure, he'd like to go, that would be nice and he'd love to see the Sages again, but big parties weren't exactly his thing. Not to mention all the stuffy nobles would be there, and that would be a chore. Zelda would likely be preoccupied by other important company, so it would likely be difficult to have a proper conversation. Oh, and Link certainly didn't want to deal with the "hot princes." Link shuddered. He'd rather take on twenty aristocrats than those princes. Plus, don't you need an invite for these types of things?

"I doubt I'm invited."

Malon double over laughing. Link raised an eyebrow at her, as she leaned on Epona for support. Epona's dark blue eyes sparkled gleefully, and she gave a whinny-snicker as well.

"What?" Link protested, which apparently set them off again.

Malon wiped a tear from her eye. "You're the Hero of Time, silly. You kind of saved Hyrule. Of course you're invited."

Oh, right. That worked too.

"That doesn't mean I'm going," Link countered.

Epona nudged Malon, trying to tell the ranch hand something. Malon giggled and stroked her mane. "I know he doesn't like parties. Didn't you teach him how to be a civilized man?"

Link didn't want to know Epona's answer to that.

"Well, even if you don't want to go to the banquet, I'm sure you still want to see Princess Zelda, right?"

Link nodded somewhat shyly. He did want to see Zelda, but he also wanted to hold a proper conversation with her. He really wanted to talk about her about certain events that had occurred over the past nine years. Her wisdom and kind words would definitely help put some of his confusion to rest. _Besides, wasn't she the one that said she prayed that we would meet again?_

Malon smiled. "Why don't you take this shipment into the castle for me? Daddy's gone off somewhere and I'm sure he's fallen asleep."

Link nodded again gratefully. "Thank you, Malon, I'd really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. Saves me the trouble, after all."

Link glanced towards Epona. She would certainly be beneficial in his little trip, as she could pull the cart, but Link knew the horse really wanted to stay with Malon for the time. Link tested the weight of the cart, and after determining that his weight alone would be enough, he turned towards Malon.

"Would you mind looking after Epona for a bit? She's really missed you and I'm sure she could use the vacation."

Epona neighed happily. Malon was already adjusting Epona's saddle. "I was hoping you'd ask," she admitted. "I've missed her too!" She started to climb onto Epona, and even though the horse was happy Malon was taking her, she gave a disgruntled neigh. Malon only laughed. "You still only let Link ride you, don't you? You haven't changed at all. Thank you for putting up with little ol' me."

Link laughed lightly himself, stroking Epona on the nose. "Enjoy your vacation, girl. Don't give Malon too much trouble, okay?" Epona nudge him lovingly. _Call me if you need me. Don't do too much, okay? You also need a vacation._

Link waved as Malon led Epona out of sight. He sighed, picking up the cart to begin his own trek to the castle.

He was going to see Zelda.

* * *

Link regretted not bringing Epona. He'd underestimated just how heavy five huge cartons of milk were. What did they pack in the cart, a cow? That wouldn't be unlike Malon, who magically transported a cow to his house. The short journey was treacherous and tested Link's physical strength. If only he had his Goron mask with him…

Link was not going to get lost in his memories. Not now. Not when he was going to see her.

When he finally made it to the gate, he was sweating and was certain he smelled awful. Hopefully Zelda wouldn't mind. He'd once been told by a girl on his travels that sweat was the smell of a man and that was attractive. Not that he was trying to attract the Princess, no, they were just friends…

"One order of milk from Lon Lon Ranch," Link panted in between gasps to the guard at the gate. The guard stared at him quizzically. Link couldn't tell if the guard recognized him or was admiring his bravery (or stupidity) for lugging the cart up the hill.

"Yes, of course." The guard opened up the gate. "Please drop it off at the Eastern entrance."

"Thank you, sir," Link groaned. More pulling of the infernal cart. Next time, he was taking a mule if he had to.

Link managed to get the cart to the Eastern entrance and helped the guard unload the boxes from the cart. The poor guard was struggling under the weight of one box. Link helped him carry the rest into the entrance.

"How did you carry these things?" The guard asked dumbfounded. "Are you human?"

Link laughed. "Sheer adrenaline…or stupidity, whichever term suits your fancy."

The East entrance was next to the castle's waterway, which Link fondly remembered climbing into when he snuck in to see Zelda the first time. Link frowned as he realized he looked absolutely horrible. His messy blonde hair clung to his forehead due to sweat, and it was apparent he needed a haircut. His clothes were practically soaked, and his face was bright red from the effort. He hoped that girl was right about the "al natural" look, because he certainly didn't look (let alone smell) proper whatsoever.

"Link? Is that you?"

Link knew that voice.

The Hero of Time spun around quickly to see her standing in the hallway. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Today her long blonde hair was pulled back into a simple braid. She was wearing a lovely light green dress. Her light blue eyes were gorgeous, open wide in shock. She was absolutely stunning.

Link sighed. Of course she would stumble upon him when he was soaked with sweat and smelled worse than a slaughterhouse. That was just his luck.

"We meet again, Zelda."

* * *

******This A/N will be a bit lengthy as much of this note will apply to the entire story.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of "Purpose." Sorry if this double-posted or anything funky happens, there were some technical difficulties uploading the first chapter. I'm a fast typer and often miss my own mistakes, so excuse the slight grammatical errors here and there. Grammar never was my thing. xD**

**A couple of things to note: the story takes place nine years after Ocarina of Time. This is post Majora's Mask, but I placed it under the "Ocarina of Time" category because most of the characters are from Ocarina of Time. Don't worry, all of your favorite Majora's Mask characters will be in it!**

**Link's little flashbacks to in-game moments are often my personal experience from playing the game. For example, I had to throw in the thing about the Hylian shield because I never knew you could get it for free in the graveyard! Blasphemy! **

**Can you tell Epona's one of my favorite characters? She's always held a special place in my heart and oftentimes I find her to be undervalued. No, she's not talking, that's just Link's interpretation of her body language.**

**This chapter is a little wordy and was a bit difficult to get through. (I'm not a fan of exposition chapters) Since it's the first chapter of a much larger work, I had to get all of the introductory junk out of the way, so sorry about that. I really like writing dialogue, so you'll see much more of that in the future.**

**I do like getting my readers involved with my work—if you want a certain character to make a cameo, please let me know and I'll work them in. I try to keep my stories as OC-free as possible, but in a story like this, where there's a nine year gap that has to be addressed, some will be inevitable. **

**I am pretty big on having my stories (especially one like this) in canon and accurate. That being said, if you notice any errors in canon, such as with the Triforce, please let me know. Link's a tough character to write while keeping him in canon, since he's so vague. I'm trying to be original while keeping with the canon spirit. I've always seen him as a kind, quiet, but a bit awkward boy. **

**As you can probably guess, this story is going to be Zelink. ;) This isn't a Zelink story, though; its focus is on Link and his development as a character.**

**Again, sorry for the long A/N, future ones will be shorter since this covers notes for the entire story. As always, please review as it helps my writing and it also gets you all involved in the writing process.**


End file.
